


2idiots||*ASMR* !plus冲击性告白! 朋友的印象揭露饮料制作大挑战

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 有人看就很好。但其实也没什么，我瞎搞激冷CP不是一两天了，穷则独善其身、达则兼济天下罢了。!一切当然都是我瞎编，什么都是假的，唯有我的爱是真的。另外饮料制作过程有参考喜欢的油管主，毕竟我不会!影像资料形式是我一直想写的，今天终于爆发性宛如文豪般（？地想到了主题。不知道表达出来没有。!高频词汇：朋友；高频标点：一如既往的破折号。抱歉啦。
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Kudos: 1





	2idiots||*ASMR* !plus冲击性告白! 朋友的印象揭露饮料制作大挑战

**Author's Note:**

> 有人看就很好。  
> 但其实也没什么，我瞎搞激冷CP不是一两天了，穷则独善其身、达则兼济天下罢了。
> 
> !一切当然都是我瞎编，什么都是假的，唯有我的爱是真的。另外饮料制作过程有参考喜欢的油管主，毕竟我不会  
> !影像资料形式是我一直想写的，今天终于爆发性宛如文豪般（？地想到了主题。不知道表达出来没有。  
> !高频词汇：朋友；高频标点：一如既往的破折号。抱歉啦。

我打开摄像机。  
摄像机对于我们来说已经是非常熟悉的朋友，或许有些过于熟悉了。或者对于爱豆生活来说“摄像机、不要停！”也意外地合适。我记得国外的综艺里面是有找摄像机环节的——艺人关进小屋，把脸对准工作中的摄像机。如果是我们去参与会怎么样呢？我是说我们2idiots。作为以亮灯为基准的选手的我，大概会把一半以上的时间浪费在团团乱转上吧？眯眼型选手宰铉或许也会翻车——也许不会，那孩子很会记摄像机位置，没准在进入小屋之前他就已经牢牢记住，谁知道呢？  
今天的主题是——如同标题所写明的——依靠对朋友的印象，来制作与他相称的饮料，以此基础来做成的ASMR。这也是为什么只有我一个人在。当然，那朋友也要做我相关的。请期待他的那一期吧，我也和我们的订阅者朋友们一同期待着。  
首先准备了水果。或许以橙子作为整体的底调会不错。  
“味道不会太酸吗？”说实话，不会觉得柑橘类水果虽然很明亮、但是也非常有存在感吗？这样想来也许是好事。一方面好像存在感太强了，另一方面毋庸置疑，也是非常强势和坚固的主基调。那就采用橙子，先把橙子剖开。  
我的认证是chef。说来有点夸张，我还是挺会做菜的。尽量让刀温柔一点地落在砧板上——如何？希望我的工作伙伴担任的部分也可以好好关爱订阅者的耳膜。——味道非常香。然后放到手动榨汁容器当中，需要用力刺进去。平时大家如果没有榨汁机也可以用这个来做果汁，应该会很有趣，声音如同大家听到的这样，也很好听。  
橙子的果汁沾在手上了。如果是以往的话，戒指会被弄脏吧？为了食物的卫生，今天没有戴戒指。  
置入漂亮的杯子，连果肉一同放入。加入冰块。  
放一点买材料时看到了很想买的可尔必思，用隐约的牛奶味来中和橙子的味道。嗯？“真的不会太酸吗？”会的。但这正是这位朋友给我的印象，初印象。冲击性的，“啊，怎么会有人这样啊？”kk  
我对那朋友的印象正是如此。  
啊，拿起来的话，冰块声音很好听。为了增加刺激感和冲淡甜味，加入巴黎水。  
开瓶的声音有点大，敲起来拥有非常特殊声音的瓶子。能听到吗？气泡的声音。我很喜欢，是清爽的夏天的味道。或许有人会觉得太吵吗？但是请不要责怪，尽管这样也是努力着的。  
更加重要的是，是被人所需要着的。无论是想要做出内容的油管主我，还是我借此来取悦着的观众们，总会有人需要着。我希望这气泡永远也不要失去。  
大家都喜欢气泡水吧？是非常可靠的、让生活不会失去乐趣的让人放心的朋友，不是吗？  
制作已经进入尾声了。为了防止味道被我调得过淡，加入一点带有童心的巧克力麦片。有沙拉沙拉的声音，很有趣吧。  
最后放上罗勒叶。需要记住的是，即使是俏皮的孩子不假，但也有大人的成熟美，毕竟是再过四年就要进入三十代的、然而还在青春期的小我三天的弟弟。

“这真的好喝吗？”说实话我也不知道。我要尝尝吗？真让人脸红。不如直接端给掌镜的那位朋友吧。  
无论好不好喝都和订阅一样是爱。请订阅吧。


End file.
